Actuators as well as actuator controllers are implemented in a wide variety of different applications, including those related to flight control systems, automotive systems, construction equipment, medical instrumentation, and other industrial applications. Prior to implementation, actuators and associated actuator controllers are tested for faults, error conditions or other deficiencies in order to ensure proper functionality. With respect to flight control systems, for instance, testing may be performed by connecting each of an electrohydraulic actuator and an associated flight control computer to a programmable computer, and observing the operational characteristics of the flight control computer and/or the operational characteristics of the actuator in response to test commands issued from the flight control computer. Conducting such tests through a range of positions, motions, and other actions of the actuator may help identify any issues that may exist within the actuator and/or within the software programmed on the flight control computer.
There are however some limitations to these conventional test procedures. Specifically, while both the actuator and the actuator controller must be connected in order to adequately test either component, both components are not always concurrently available for testing. This results in unwanted delays in testing, which can further cause delays in the final implementation or other detrimental scheduling impacts. Additionally, conventional test systems rely on substantially analog interface circuits and generally fixed hardware-based filters, modulators, demodulators, and the like, in order to connect the programmable computer to the actuator being tested. Moreover, the analog nature of these circuits restricts testing to only those specific types of actuators that are compatible to the given hardware, such as in terms of output frequency, gain, and the like. As such, different hardware is required to test different types of actuators, which tends to make the overall test procedure inconvenient, cumbersome and slow.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques for testing actuators and actuator controllers which are not restricted by the aforenoted limitations and provide for more adaptable and simplified means for testing a wider variety of actuators.